Brotherly Bonding
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: So what happens when America and Canada go hiking together? Will they become close friends? Or will they kill each other? Read and find out...or else... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol... :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, England! How's it going bro?!" America sat on his couch with a huge bowl of chips sitting on his lap.

"Um, I'm fine. And you don't have to yell, I'm sitting right here." England snatched the bowl away. "Don't eat so fast. You'll choke."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, bro." America said and chugged down a bottle of root beer.

"So why did you call me over here in the first place?" England asked.

"Because I'm going camping with my brother!"

"What? I don't remember scheduling to go camping with you, America..."

"Not, you. Canada!"

"Oh... So, why does this concern me?"

"I dunno." America burped and tossed the bottle on the floor. England cringed and scooted to the other side of the couch.

"That's it? You didn't call me to tell me anything else...?" England asked.

"Uh... Not really." America said and grabbed the chips England had deserted.

"Oh... Nothing at all...?"

"Nope."

"America... Can you tell me today's date?

"It's April 23rd. Geez, dude doesn't even have enough money to buy his own calendar. Hey, why do you look so sad all of the sudden?" America noticed England slouching.

"No reason. Well, I best be off. I have an important meeting with France. We're trying to settle our differences. I don't think it will go very well. His perverted ways might clash with my gentlemanly charm."

"Yeah, you need to hurry up for your date." America burst out laughing.

"It is not a date, you git! It's a simple meeting!" England snapped.

"Then where will this meeting be taking place?"

"At...at a restaurant..."

"Hahahahahaha! You're on a date and you don't even know it?! If this was the Japanese dub I'd be 'durufuu'ing all over the place!" America clutched his stomach.

"Shut up! That's not even your laugh, it's just some stupid noise! I'm out of here!" England stormed out the door with America still laughing on his heels.

"It's hilarious!" America leaned on the door frame as his laughter started to die down. "Well good luck with your...meeting." America winked.

"Whatever..." England walked away from the house, but stopped. "America, wait... There isn't anything else you want to tell me? _Anything _at all?"

"Oh, how could I forget!" America face palmed. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket. "Follow me on instagram! #'MericanHero! Fuck yeah!" He quickly slammed the door in England's face.

_That idiot forgot my birthday...! _England stared at the door, _Well, when his birthday comes up he won't be getting _anything _from me!_ England turned on his heels and walked away, his hands on his hips and his nose in the air. He wasn't going to cry of course, being a British gentleman and all.

"Hey, England!" America's voice called out from behind him. England turned around. He was met with a blue cupcake to the face. "Happy birthday Arthur!" America laughed and quickly ran back to his house.

"You bastard! Get back here so I can kill you! You bloody prick!" England pounded on the door, but was quickly drowned out by America's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

America sat on his front steps, playing on his phone.

"Damn... Damn... Damn... YES! Take that you shitty green pipes!" He fist pumped the air. "Got high score of 9 in _Flappy Birds_! Yahoo!" He was too busy doing a festive ritual of air thrusts to notice the red _2014 Jeep_ _Cherokee_[1] that had pulled up onto the curb. The person inside honked the horn. America looked up and slung his bookbag over his shoulder. The person inside rolled down the window and waved at him.

"...Who are you...?" America scratched the back of his head. The other man's mouth twitched a little. "Just kidding! How's it going, Canada?! Ready for our camping trip?!"

"Yeah... I'm ready... Just hop in..." Canada unlocked the door and America got in beside him.

"I thought you said Mexico was going to try to make it?" America put his bag in the backseat.

"Make sure your bag doesn't crush Kumajora." Canada looked over his shoulder at the Polar Bear that was sleeping on top of Canada's own bag. "When I called Mexico... She didn't know who I was. She thought it was a prank call, so she swore at me in Spanish, _a lot_, and then hung up."

America laughed as he imagined his brother being cussed out by an enraged Mexico.

"Why don't we go over there and pick her up?" America suggested.

"I don't think so... I don't know what it is aboot me that makes all of her yappy little dogs attack me." Canada pulled off and began to drive.

"Yeah, they don't seem to like me either. They're kinda noisy and scary..." America shivered as he imagined being swarmed by all of Mexico's tiny, scurrying dogs. "So where are we camping out out, bro?"

"Oh, well I want it to be a surprise. I think you'll like it. It'll be a long trip so you can just go to sleep."

"Nah, I think I have something that'll entertain us for awhile." America dialed a number in his phone.

"What are you talking aboot, eh? Who are you calling?"

"England, I wanna see how his date went with France."

"England went on a date with Papa France?!"

"Yeah! And I wanna see how it went." America put the phone on speaker. It rung, and rung, and rung, and then England picked up.

"What do you want, Fatass?" Came England's annoyed voice.

"Ouch! Someone had a rough night!"

"Shut up, you're making my head hurt..." England groaned.

"Did France take you out for drinks or something?"

"Well, yes. But then I went home and that was it!" England snapped, and then held his head in pain. "Just don't bother me today, okay?"

"Sure thing, bro." America said. He winked at Canada and motioned at the car's horn. Canada gave him a confused look, and America patiently rolled his eyes. He hovered his hand over the horn, and Canada gave an innocent nod. "You just rest all day... You won't here from me for the rest of the day... Heck, I'll leave you alone until I'm done camping with Canada... Just get some quiet...dark..well needed..."

At that moment Canada slammed down on the car horn. Kumajiro leaped up. America laughed. England gave scream of pain.

"You bloody git! How could you?!" England yelled. "I'll kill you, Alfred!"

"That was Canada!" America laughed.

"Seriously?! That's your best lie?!"

"He's telling the truth... It was me..." Canada leaned over and spoke into the phone.

"Oh... Really? Well... Don't do it again... Please..." England stuttered.

"Sure thing."

"See you later, England!" America yelled into the phone. He ended the call before England could even get in an insult.

* * *

"Well, I won't have to deal with him for a while..." England swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around. "Bloody hell?! What happened to my bed covers!?" His normal covers displaying the Union Jack...now why did they display France's flag...? England looked around the room. _Everything_ was different! His nightstand...the bed...his chairs...the window drapes... _No... It can't be..._

"That git just redecorated my room to make me all confused like this when I was asleep. Yeah, that's it!" England nervously looked at the windows. "There's no way he could disrupt the scenery outside my window... I'm in London... I'm in London..." He pulled the drapes back. He had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"No...no... NO! It can't be!" He clawed at the glass. "It's just a poster, a realistic painting, _anything but this_!" He cried. And then he noticed something else. Why was he shirtless? "Oh... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Oi, Sherlock!" France, also shirtless, appeared leaning in the doorway. "How do you like your tea?"

"E-...Early Grey please..." England fainted and slumped against the wall.

"Not again..." France sighed. He picked England up and set him back in his bed. "America was right, you sure can't handle your alcohol."

_Quick Summary Flashback because I'm lazy:_

_England had gotten drunk on wine and champagne and drenched his and France's clothes in it. Worried that the Englishman would do something even more brainless than America, France dragged England, who had passed out, back to his place and washed both their clothes. Putting England in his bed, France slept on the couch._

"You really can be wild, maybe even too wild for me..." France walked out the room. "Ohonhonhonhonhon! Who am I kidding?! I can handle even the wildest of people. I'll get you one day Eyebrows."

* * *

[1] - I don't know crap about cars... But you know...whatever... 3

**hiddengrotto14: Well... I shouldn't have held this off. It wasn't too hard to write.**

**America: Yeah, dude. You as lazy as me.**

**hiddengrotto14: I wonder why...? -_-**

**Canada: Well, I'm glad you got this chapter done.**

**Kumajiro: Yeah. When will the next chapter be published, eh?**

**hiddengrotto14: -yawn- Probably... Uh... I dunno... ._.**

**Canada: ...**

**Kuma: ...**

**America: Why'd you guys get so quiet?**

**hiddengrotto14: -whisper- I think it's a Canadian thing.**

**America: Yeah, probably... :I**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Canada, I'd never thought I'd say this but..." America sank his teeth into his burger. "This Canadian fastfood is delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so." Canada said. "Burger Baron's mushroom burgers are pretty good aren't they?"

"You bet! Seriously, I wish I had this stuff back at my place." America hungrily ate his food, while Canada smiled.

"Huh...?" Canada fidgeted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to America. "Answer that for me, eh?"

"Yello, America speakin'."

"America...? So it was you prank calling me?! Using that fake voice!" Mexico yelled. "_¡Hijo de puta! _Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Woah, calm down Gabriela! It was Canada that called you." Alfred rested his feet on the dashboard and yawned.

"Don't say that!" Canada said hastily, he didn't want Mexico holding any grudges toward him.

"Oh really!? Then that pancake loving son of a bitch is going to feel my rath!"

"Well if you want a piece of my brother you're gonna have to go through me first... Literally..." America snickered. "Anyway he wasn't prank calling ya. He wanted to know if you wanted to go camping with us."

"Really...? Aw, how nice of him. Tell him I said thanks but no thanks." Mexico said, a bit flattered. "Antonio wants to get the gang back together again for a day out. Dumbass of a big brother..."

"What's he got planned for you guys?"

"I dunno. Spain, Romano, Philippines, Netherlands, Belgium, me, and all the other ones he used to control are going to meet up at his place." Mexico said, her dogs beginning to bark in the background. "He wants us all to bring some national foods. So I better start cooking."

"Okay, talk to ya later." America said and hung up.

"So should I be worried about someone breaking into my house...?"

"Nah, Mexico is cool." America yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me when we get there, kay?"

"Sure." Matthew said.

America put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home." England said through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to make sure you made it back safely." France innocently replied.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd much rather have came back alone." England sped up his pace as he noticed quite a few people watching and whispering to each other. A group of teenage girls, and even a few boys, started giggling and one girl took a picture with her cellphone. England hunched his shoulders and walked even faster.

"Well, if you wish I'll leave you here." France sighed. " But I must say one more thing..." England stopped walking and turned around.

"What...?"

"That's a really cute tattoo you've got." France winked and calmly turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. England paused, somewhat confused. And then he remembered the six-string tattoo on his left buttcheek that was the offspring of a night at the pub and too many drinks and losing a bet with America.

"Until we meet again, eyebrows. _Au Revoir._" France said cooly, waving over his shoulder. He only started running when England began spitting curses.


End file.
